


Everything they needed

by RockSaltandCherryPie



Series: Wincest "First" prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Winchesters, Ficlet, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltandCherryPie/pseuds/RockSaltandCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "first house? (Like a domestic fic let)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything they needed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no good at domestic but I tried ! ;w;

It wasn’t much. But it was everything they needed.

It started out as a small and empty two and a half. They didn’t have many belongings. They ate on floors and slept on a mattress and used wooden spoons to eat macaroni when all four of their other ones were dirty.

It was the house where they spent countless nights sleeping naked in a tangle of limbs because they couldn’t afford an air conditioner. It was the house where Sam had his laptop set up in the corner on an unopened box of rock salt and guns. It was the house where Dean went through that car restoration phase where greasy motors and transmissions started to pile up in one corner. Where failed attempts at making the world’s tastiest apple crumble pie resulted in guilt-ridden fire drills. Where Dean came home with an excited golden retriever with a bow falling off its head.

As you can see, it wasn’t much, but it was everything they needed.


End file.
